There are known in the art several published patents teaching devices, mechanisms or the like which are introduced herewith as prior art of this instant invention, owing their importance to their capability of generating driving power (either mechanical or electrical), according to the following mentions:                U.S. Pat. No. 6,365,98581 teaches a turbine and an electrical generator coupled to the former and placed at the outlet of an air conditioning equipment, taking the mass of outgoing air from said air conditioner as its mass of air input producing the rotating movement of said turbine.        U.K. Patent GB 2.173.260 shows a radial flow turbine and associated devices applied to the outlet of the exhaust of a vehicle's engine.        Spanish Patent ES 2.100.363 teaches a device converting the energy of an oscillating water head or column by making use of a turbine of a particular design for the generation of mechanical power.        The published European application EP 1,108,890, teaches an aeolian energy generator applicable to motor vehicles. This generator is formed by plurality of rotating bodies provided with radial blades attached to a single transversal shaft, placed into a broad and flattened conduit lying longitudinally between the lateral wheels of the vehicle and under its body or coach-work. This transversal shaft is rotably mounted by means of bearings coplanar to the upper surface of this conduit in such a manner that the upper part of the rotating bodies with their corresponding blades are showing over the upper surface and facing an horizontal opening therein provided. When the motor vehicle begins its displacement or travel, it creates under its body an air current oriented backward by said conduit. The bodies lodged within said conduit provided with the blades begins to rotate, thereby rotating the axis of an electrical generator attached to their shaft, thus converting the mechanical energy into electrical energy.        Other pertinent documents worth to mention are U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,390; U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,138; U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,850; U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,788; U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,104; ES-2,000,521. These documents divulge diverse constructions of devices, apparatus or mechanisms capable of converting the energy contained in a fluid's flow into work or mechanical energy.        